


Make The Call

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Game(s), Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes time between the disappearance of Rachel Amber and Episode 1. The Reader is a member of the Vortex Club, having a crush on their leader, Nathan Prescott, and while joking around things lightly going out of hand. (I suck at writing summerys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Call

Softly humming to the rhythm of the song that's come through your earphone, your [Y/E/C] eyes are locked with the cloudless afternoon sky and your head's resting on your crossed armes while laying on the lawn in front of the Blackwell Academy Building. A light breeze glides through your [Y/H/L] [Y/H/C] hair, possibly a strand of your hair falls into your face and makes you doing funny faces while trying to blow it away. While doing so, your eyebrows pull up together and before you could let an arm slide from behind your head to fix your problem, a hand breaks your concentration from your thoughts and a timid touch on your forehead ensures to push the strand of hair gently to the side. “Thank you.“, your saying calmly, pulling the earphone out of one side of your ears and lightly turning your head to the side, watching Nathan pulling his hands away from your forehead and curiously looking at you in return, a light hint of a blush visible on his cheeks. “No problem, douche.“, he respond amused, instantly starting to imitate the faces you made seconds before, causing the rest of your friends to laugh heartfully. “Who is the douche now?“, your asking while trying to slap Nathan an his upper arm halfhearted, raising with your back from the ground to sit next to the rest of the present members of the Vortex Club in form of Hayden Jones, Dana Ward and Juliet Watson with her newly boyfriend Zachary Riggins. “Your looking like a chipmunk when you're angry, [Y/N].“, teasing you, Nathan falls behind on his back during to avoid your attacks, the brown haired young man now pinned to the ground because you took the opportunity and swung one leg over his body. Sitting on top of him, your hands having a tight grip on his wrist, your smiling down at Nathan like you already won the little playful fight between the two of you, but in a moment of unwariness of yourself, he flipped you over and in return now you're the one being pushed down. Looking into eachothers eyes, you're sensing a blush creeping up your spine and warming up your cheeks, but you notice that you're not alone with this reaction to the situation. Nathan staring down at you with a tender look on his face, his blue eyes taking in every inche of your countenance. “Woa... Get a room, lovebirds.“, Hayden mocking the two of you, which cause you to look away from Nathan and in the direction of his voice, him and the two girls wiggling their eyebrows, foolishly woo-ing around forming hearts with their fingers. Rolling your eyes, you're sighing in disbelief of their actions and your attention draws back to Nathan, as he lift himself up from you and smiling down at your form. “Maybe we should...“, he offers with a flirty ton in his voice, but you're shaking your head in respond and watching him offended. “You're unbeliveable, Nathan Joshua Prescott.“, you're grumble under your breath, raising to your feet and knocking the dirt out of your clothes. “Joshua? You never told me you're having a middle name.“, Hayden calls Nathan out with fake hurt in his voice, holding his chest with one hand while taking in some air deeply in his lungs. Nathan rolls his eyes in the direction of Hayden, knowing that doesn't make anything better for him in the moment. “Hey, [Y/N], it's only fun. Don't be a grumpy cat, yeah? We had so much fun.“, Nathan says in his defence, raising his arms while doing so and stepping closer to you, but without saying a word, you're starting to walk away with your head high and hitting Nathan with your shoulder. “[Y/N]?! Bitch.“, you hear him calling out for you, the only respond you're giving him is raising your middle finger in the air while heading for the girl's dorm of the Academy. 

“Can you belief that? Like I'm a little sexkitten waiting for his attention!“, you're grousing while walking from one side to the other of Victorias Room, her sitting on her couch and looking lost in thoughts on the bright screen of her smartphone. “Are you listening?“, asking her, he lightly nod her head, your shoulders sinking down a little and watching her speechless for a second, before changing your strategy. “Did you noticed how Mark looked at me while class? Maybe I should try my luck instead of you're wasting your time.“, you're saying sarcasticly, causing Victoria to snap her head at you and her eyes locking onto yours, filled with jealousy. “He didn't! He so didn't! Haven't you... You're such a mean bitch! Don't give me a heartattack like that! And stop laughing!“, she yells at you, throwing some magazines from the coffee table at you and slamming her fists onto her thighs. “Than could you listen to me, please? I'm a hell of a lot better sight as your phone's screen.“, you respond, crossing your arms in front of your chest and tilting your head lightly to the side, Victoria taking a last quick glance on her phone before putting it into one of her skirts pockets. “I'm all yours. And by the way, you two deserve each other.“, Victorias amused look locked on you, you start to pace again through the room and telling the blond for a second time what happend moments ago. “Nice, finally entering the bonezone. I'm expecting a detailed report and an invitation to the wedding of yours.“, a wide grin spreading on her face, Victoria wiggles with her eyebrows, but stops her movement instantly after noticing the look on your face. “But not like that, Vic. I don't wanna be just a little story of his latest conquests.“, sitting down next to her, you're resting your head on the blonds shoulder, her laying an arm around you and holding you supportiv. “You're to good for him, [Y/N/N]. See, not any man can be as perfect as Mark.“, Victoria whispers softly into your hair, judging the sound of her voice she must have a dreamy filled look in her brown eyes while looking through the air. Acting like you have to throw up, Victoria hitting you hard with her bare hand on your upper arm, which your rubbing with one hand and the pain all written over your face. “Do that again I make sure to make him mine, stealing all your nerves while Mr Jefferson is acting like a lovesick puppy around me in class.“ - “You wouldn't do that.“, she respond, but her eyes and ton are giving away her insecurity. “Sure?“, you're asking with one raised eyebrow and you could bet you have heard Victorias hearts skipping a beat. “[Y/N] [Y/L/N], don't you dare or else I swear that I will lock you and the football team up in a small boxroom without any option to escape. Did I mentioned you're going to be naked.“ - “You're no fun, Vic. Relax, Mark is way to old for me.“, telling her truthfully, Victoria's muscles obviously relax and she's smiling at you doubtfully. “Wanna head for Nathan's before we're ripping eachothers throats out? Big party today, remember?“, she offered and after a little decision if it would be wise for you to meet him that soon, the two of you're searching through Victorias clothes for the perfect outfit for the upcoming night.

Entering the big mansion through the main door, Victoria straight headed for the gardens through the long hallway, the upper part of her bikini shimmering through her light top and you're hearing her name called out by several voices as she walked out of the glassy door which leads to the rear area of the property. You're still standing in entrance area, holding your little handbag in both of your hands, listening closely to the sound of your friends voices, trying to locate Nathan in possibly avoiding him as good as possible in his own home. “Heja, [Y/N], wanna join us at the pool? It's so sick.“, Zachary calls out through the open door, two bottles of beer in his hands, probably for Juliet and himself. “Nah, I'm fine.“, you're shouting over to him, leaving the hallway for the closest bathroom in the mansion, locking yourself in and pressing your back onto the wooden door. “Shit, shit, shit... What am I doing here?“, you're whispering to yourself, lightly knocking your head against the hard wood, a loud clearing of someones throat from the other side of the door followed by your action catching your attention. “[Y/N], can we talk?“, Nathan asks, sounding rather unsure of his own words. “I know it was a stupid idea to come. Leave and I will go immediatly.“ - “No, please... Open the door and let's talk, [Y/N].“, he tells you with a firmer ton, for a moment you continuest in your position before unlocking the door, which is instantly swung open by Nathan, causing you to fall against him and Nathan catching you with both hands, leading you back inside the bathroom and closing the door behind himself. “I'm“ - “An Idiot.“ - “And you're a vivacious woman.“, the two of you exchanging words with eachother, you're crossing your arms in front of your chest and fixing his blue eyes with a stern look. “I simply know how to be treated by someone.“, after saying so, Nathan tilts his head slightly and successfully reaching out with his hands for yours to hold. “I'm someone to you?“, he asks you insecure, avoiding to look you directly in the eyes. “Not if it's only a prank or a little ploy by you to get into my pants.“, responding calmly, Nathan softly pulls you closer to his form, laying his arms around your waist and your leaning against his chest while looking eachother deep in the eyes. “It's nether of them... But... It's better for you to stay away from me for a little while, don't want you to get hurt.“, Nathan tells you in a serious ton and leaving you bewildered for a moment, before you find your voice again. “Getting hurt? Why?“ - “It's complicated. But be certain that I'm serious with you, probably serious for the first time in my life. I just have to clear up some stuff.“ - “Nathan, are you in trouble?“, you're askind him worried, him avoiding your gaze for a second and seemingly choosing his next words wisely. “Nothing to worry for pretty head about. I'll take care of everything, you'll see. But, wait for me, yeah?“ - “If your unfaithful, Nat, the girls will spread hell over you, no money can save you than.“, telling him with a still worried look in the eyes, Nathan crushing your lips with his, entangling you in a heated dance of the tongues of the two of you, leaving you breathless after your lips detach. “Everything will be alright, [Y/N]. Belief me.“


End file.
